Every Hour Has Come to This
by Mrs. 11th
Summary: when Myka wakes up from her surgery, Helena is by her side. \ bering&wells plus christina perri lyrics


Myka's surgery is on a Monday. Pete said that it was a good day for a surgery because Mondays suck anyway.

It's a somber morning at the B&B, of course. Abigail makes breakfast, though Myka doesn't eat. Everyone is quiet. The goodbyes are brief. Mrs. Frederic shows up as they're leaving and says that the Warehouse will be waiting for her.

Pete drives Myka to the hospital. Claudia and Steve tag along. Myka toys with the idea of calling Helena, but decides against it. Pete, Claudia and Steve stay with her until they take her to surgery.

Her doctor tells her to count back from one hundred and she's out by ninety-four. The first time Myka wakes up is hazy; she sees Vanessa poking and prodding her and faintly hears an English accent, but there aren't any English doctors in the hospital, are there?

The second time she wakes up is for good. Her mind is working overtime, but she doesn't have the energy to form sentences with her lips. Myka's mouth takes like what she imagines dead rats to taste like. Her vision is still kinda blurry as she takes in her surroundings. The room is bright. The sun is rising; it peaks through the half-closed blinds. Pete is asleep in a chair in the far left corner, with a pillow between his head and the wall. Claudia and Steve must have gone home. Vanessa is talking to Artie and Mrs. Frederic outside. Myka's eyes drift right, continuing her search about the room. Her breath hitches momentarily when she sees sleek, black hair covering a bit of her right arm and feels a cold hand holding her own.

Helena.

Mrs. Frederic is gone by the time Myka looks back. Vanessa and Artie linger outside. Pete wakes up shortly after. He smiles when he sees her awake and gives her a loose hug. His eyes are red, like he stayed up most of the night. He looks like he's just had the weight of the world taken from his back. Myka nods her head towards Helena.

"She got here during your surgery," Pete explains, scratching the back of his head, "yesterday. Claud tried to get her to sleep at the B&B last night, but she wouldn't leave. She, uh, stayed up all night, Mykes . . . Said she wanted to be there for you. She read _The Time Machine _a few times. She was still awake when I fell asleep a couple hours ago."

Myka acknowledges was he said with a small nod. Sentences, still not being formed with words.

A nurse comes in. He takes Myka's blood-pressure, checks her eyes, her reflexes, and tells her that her doctor will be in soon. She is, and she fills Myka and everyone else in on the surgery. Vanessa asks all the questions. The doctor answers them, checks Myka and her chart, before leaving.

Helena wakes up when Claudia comes bounding in, pulling Steve and Abigail behind her. The redhead deposits flowers and balloons on the windowsill. She hugs Myka and says that she's glad Myka's awake. Steve and Abigail repeat the same thing in different words. Everyone looks very relieved.

Everyone retreats when Myka turns her eyes to Helena. They shut the door, but both women know that those who aren't standing outside the window are listening with their ears on the door.

Myka tries to sit up and regrets it the second she does. Her eyes tear up and her entire body hurts. Helena helps her lie back down, then sits on the bed so that she can be in Myka's direct line of sight.

Helena does all the talking. Time stands still.

"You were right, Myka," Helena says quietly, slowly. "I was denying who I was. The Warehouse is my home and-" she stops, shuts her eyes, takes a breath, opens her eyes, "and I love you. I love you, Myka." The second time she says it is louder, and both women hear Claudia squealing outside, and a nurse shushing her.

Helena laughs and Myka smiles.

* * *

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

_Do not judge my use of Christina Perri lyrics, tumblr has influenced me in everything I do._

_So, I don't know what this is? It might be my imagination and wishes taking form, but who knows._

_*muffled sobbing in the distance*_

_-Lou_


End file.
